


Lovin' you more

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: John Winchester saves RC from a ghoul, but who is going to save her from John Winchester? Also I suck at summaries so please ignore my stupid summary and continue, so that you can read you some smut!





	Lovin' you more

“What’s your name, Darlin’?” The tall man asked. Such a mundane question in the wake of heart-stopping terror and disturbing violence felt inconceivable. “Y/N .” I heard myself respond. Kind grey eyes gazed into mine. I was transfixed.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He commented leading me calmly through the room with his hand at the small of my back.

“What’s your name?” My voice sounded steadier than I felt, but if he noticed how shaken up I was, he didn’t show it.

“Name’s John. John Winchester.” He told me with a disarming grin.

“How did you know how to stop them? I tried everything. I even stabbed a pole through it, but it kept coming.” I rambled. The shock of what I’d witnessed was starting to wear off. He sighed but didn’t stop moving.

“It’s complicated, kid. How about right now we just focus on getting out of here?” He suggested leading me out the back door.

The old pick up rumbled loudly down Highway 290. It wasn’t until he pulled into the parking lot of a sleazy looking motel that I started to worry. Holy shit! I didn’t know this man! I didn’t know what he was capable of! Well…that wasn’t entirely true. I knew he was capable of killing those things whatever they were. Oh Great! Yeah, A+ decision making skills, Y/N! Why did I do this?! Why did I get into his truck?

He put it in park and turned watching me contemplatively for a quiet moment. O-kay don’t panic don’t panic don’t-

“So, normally I don’t do this. I get in, kill the evil son’s of bitches, and then get the hell out of town, but… I gotta tell you, in all my years doing this, I never seen a civi that could handle themselves that well against a monster. ”

“A what?”

“A monster. A ghoul.” He repeated solemnly. “They’re creatures that generally hang around grave yards feeding on the flesh of the dead but when they seek vengeance like that particular monster, there’s no telling.”

“Feed…on the flesh…of the dead?”

He nodded giving me a look that made my cheeks burn. “You know, I think we should have this conversation, after we get a couple of drinks in you.”

So many questions came to mind that I hardly had time to think about them before a new one came up. Was this real? Was he crazy? Was I? The thing that had attacked me had looked very real. Ghoul, he’d called it. Maybe this was a dream…

“You, uh might wanna get cleaned up.” He told me interrupting my thoughts. And there it was again, that charming grin.

“Mhmmm” I murmured helpless against the pair of iridescent grey eyes trained on mine. His tongue licked lightly at the corner of his mouth and my eyes followed the movement. John leaned in close. I didn’t move away. His face was just inches from mine. If I leaned forward a little bit- the popping sound of the lock on the passenger door being pulled up snapped me out of it.  
“You feelin’ okay, kid?” He asked amused.

 

“I feel fine.” I grumbled making to get out of the truck. I followed him to his motel room watching as he unlocked the door with large steady hands. Then followed him into the room berating myself internally for thinking of the many ways a man like him might put such capable hands to use.  
“Bathroom’s right over there, sweetie.”

He told me gesturing to the door on my left. I cringed at the appellation, but ducked into the bathroom anyway closing the door behind me. What I saw in the mirror made me gasp. Not even in my worst nightmares had I ever seen myself so disheveled. There were blood stains all over my dress. Drying patches of it on my arms, neck, and face. I even had bloody bits and pieces of ghoul in my hair. Turning away from the mirror, I peeled off the dress and shimmied out of my ripped up panty hose. I unclasped my bra and pulled down my underwear. Then kicked my ruined clothes into a messy pile before getting into the shower.

Under the warm water, I began to feel good again. The more I scrubbed the better I felt. By the time I was done, I was no longer freaking out. I turned off the water stepping out of the tub to find that John had taken away the pile of ruined clothes but left me a towel.

I rang my hair out in the sink and did my best to dry it with the towel. My reflection looked the same way it had before I left the house this morning, but I didn’t feel like the same person.

Together my reflection and I considered the facts. Something evil had walked into the store today and brutally murdered my co worker. If John Winchester hadn’t come in to help me when he did. I wouldn’t be alive right now. I glanced down at the towel in my hand contemplatively and my reflection seemed to agree with the idea.  
Carefully folding in the edge, I wrapped the towel around me.  
He was just stepping back into the room when I opened the door. I didn’t say anything. Just watched him close the door behind him a brown paper bag in his hand. His eyes met mine for the briefest moment before he noticed how little I was wearing. Then he was caught up taking in the rest of me. His eyes moved slowly down my body. I noticed his throat work as he swallowed, his jaw tightening almost imperceptibly.  
“Enjoy your shower?” He inquired freeing a bottle of low grade whisky from the bag and setting it on the table.  
“Yes.” I replied taking a seat.  
“I can lend you some clothes’.” He informed me as he poured three fingers of whiskey into each of the cheap plastic cups.  
“I wasn’t sure if you’d mind.” I lied picking up the small white cup. He sat down in the chair opposite me and took a sip from his cup regarding me thoughtfully.  
“That so?” He drawled meeting my gaze. It was a challenge. I didn’t dare look away. I started to feel self conscious and took a sip of the honey colored liquor.

“Why are you taking it so hard on me, kid?” He sounded almost strained.  
“It’s Y/N.” I reminded him taking another sip. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
“I’m trying to do the right thing here, Y/N.” Ordinarily a statement like that would be reason enough for me to back off but my towel had slipped lower during our conversation and his eyes were no longer on mine when he spoke.  
“And what’s the right thing, John?” I pressed knowing full well that I had the upper hand.  
“Get you some clothes, drop you off at your place.”  
“Mmm I get the feeling you aren’t all that keen on that idea.”  
“I saved your life. All that’s left for me to do is give you a ride home.”  
He seemed torn, but from the way his gaze kept traveling from my lips to my breasts I knew it wasn’t much of a battle.  
“Or I could spend the night…”

“I’d be taking advantage.”

“No. You wouldn’t.”

“This conversation is getting old fast, kid.” He sounded as frustrated as I felt.

“So I’m back to ‘kid’ now?”

“By comparison.” He sighed running his hand over his eyes wearily.

I put the cup back on the table and stood. “That’s not entirely true.” I told him taking off the towel and letting it drop to the ground. I heard a sharp in take of breath and watched his expression change. Grey eyes roamed over my figure their pupils wide with desire. Without another word, I climbed into his lap and pressed my lips to his.  
His hands were on me in an instant kneading and caressing my hips and ass.  “Fuck.” He groaned.  
“How old are you?”  
 “Old enough.” I murmured against his lips.    
“That’s what they all say.” He contested breaking the kiss. “Answer the question, Y/N.” The deep growl of his voice sent shivers down my spine.  After a moments hesitation I leaned in and whispered my answer in his ear.    
“Jesus, ” He muttered palming my breast in his large warm hand. “Barely legal.”  
“Hey, I’m old enough to pay for my own liquor.”  
“Not by much.”  
“A discussion for another time?” I suggested kissing and nibbling at his neck.  
“What?” He grunted, one hand in my hair the other massaging my breast.  
“After.” I told him tugging the button up shirt he had on down over his shoulders. John kissed me roughly almost sloppily. I could feel his insistent erection against the back of my thigh begging for attention and it thrilled me. I ran my hands over the muscles of his back, his biceps and reveled in the simple pleasure of skin to skin contact.  
“You’re nothin’ but trouble, you know that?” He murmured against my collar bone. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. He kissed my breast lightly. His tongue slipped out and ran over my nipple slowly tantalizingly.  
“Damn, you taste good.” His warm breath against my damp skin sent a little wave of pleasure rolling down my body. I began kneading his erection through the rough fabric of his jeans. I began grinding myself down against the thick hard length.  The teasing didn’t stop. John continued nibbling, licking, sucking on my nipples and breasts until my breathing became ragged. My pussy almost wet enough to drip. I leaned back just enough to unbutton his pants and slide down the zipper freeing his cock from his jeans. I made to mount him, loving the thick ridged length of his dick already.  I felt like I was falling. I gasped as he tipped me forward the only thing holding me in place, his arm around my waist.  
“I’m not that kind of man.” He drawled.   
“Wh-wha?” I sputtered as he lay me down on the mattress.  
 “I’m /always/ on top.” He growled as he sank into me.  
 “Haaa…aah..” I became incoherent then. Every sound he drew out of me a testimony to the pleasure he elicited with each and every thrust. When I thought I might reach orgasm, I began to push my hips up against his. John held my waist down firmly to stop me.  
“Not yet.” His gruff voice, and grey eyes filled with hunger were very nearly my undoing. To my surprise, he drew back, pulling out of me. I groaned in disappointment.  
“I-I won’t do it again.” My voice sounded whiney and I hated it, but I needed him. The whisper of a smile passed across his lips as he kneeled there between my thighs.  
“I wouldn’t leave you like that baby.” He assured me and I looked on as he kissed his way down my stomach and then his head was between my thighs. He kissed me wetly, open mouthed and I whimpered. He licked and sucked at the swollen skin and this time he didn’t pull away when I grinded myself against his tongue.  
“Mmmm” he hummed as if he’d never tasted anything as good as me. John sucked on my clitoris and I lost myself then I was drowning in blissful feelings.  
“Fuck, John, oh John.” I cried out holding onto his hands where they were gripping my thighs.   I lay there drunk on him and the way he made me feel as he made his way back up my body. My eyes stayed on his as he thrust back into me seeking his pleasure now. His thick cock slid into me a little more easily than it had before, my cum coating his shaft. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue imitating the movements of our lower bodies only serving to re-ignite the embers of my desire for him. My thighs trembled as he quickened the pace, fucking me in earnest. The incredibly arousing sound of his balls slapping against my ass drew a whimper from my throat. “Is this what you wanted, sweetheart? My cock deep in this nice tight pussy?” His deep voice sent shivers through me.He pulled out just to sink back in, rolling his hips. “Nnn…yes.” I moaned not caring how needy I sounded this time. “God, yes.” He thrust deeper into me making me cry out and I couldn’t hold back any longer. My walls clenched tightly around his dick as a second orgasm, rocked me, taking me to a place of exquisite ecstasy. He called my name as he came. I watched in a daze as he reached his peak cumming deep inside me, leaving me feeling deliciously full.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
“Why am I trouble?” I asked later that night, as we lay tangled together beneath the thin bed sheet.    
“What?” He murmured sleepily.  
 “You said I was nothing but trouble, why?” I persisted running my fingers down his arm and back up to his shoulder in a lazy caress.  
“What it means, is that you’re the keepin’ kind and a hunter’s got a short life span.” He replied letting out a yawn.  
“What does that mean for me?” I wondered out loud.  
“Don’t worry about tomorrow, kid.” He told me as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See, now that wasn't so bad... I think?  
> This is my first and only John Winchester x Reader.  
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
